tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Ansatsusha (SG)
ANSATSUSHA is one of the many who seeks the leadership of the Arashikage Clan since Storm Shadow turned his back on it. Little is known of him other than the fact he is a Caucasian with an American accent that somehow knows the ways of the Arashikage ninja. He attempts to learn from or even supplant Snake-Eyes as G.I. Joe’s ichiban ninja, but Snake-Eye’s insane lethality makes either prospect difficult. In combat, Ansatsusha is rather lethal himself, although he prefers to kill from the shadows rather than face his opponents in a fair fight. He professes a severe hatred of Cobra, and has a strong grudge against Destro after losing an eye in a failed assassination attempt against him. Ansatsusha is deadly with a sword, and hand-to-hand, but his primary skills involve sneaking and stealth. With the proper camouflage and lighting situation, he can seem to completely disappear. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Before Father Cobra became an international peace leader, he was a used car salesman. While struggling to keep his business afloat, he learned that a car crash had taken the life of his older brother, Dan, who had been driving drunk. Becoming very introspective about the nature of life and death, the future Cobra leader sold his car lot and devoted his life to the search for inner meaning and peace. Father Cobra was happier with his new life, but it created domestic problems with his wife, who was concerned at his new, seeming shiftless existence. After his wife gave birth to a son, Billy, she expected him to settle down and get another "real" job. Instead he took the child and left his wife, becoming increasingly agitated and blaming all his problems on "the system." He traveled across America with Billy, seeking out people who shared his desire to topple big business and the government, using money donated by his new followers. Father Cobra then moved to the town of Springfield, where the businesses were struggling and the population had become disillusioned with existing policy. He applied his influence to reinvigorate the township and eventually became its spritual guide. Within the town, he established a clandestine cult group called Cobra. When he entered his "teen rebellion" years, Billy left his father, rejecting his peaceful hippy ways and joining an anti-Cobra underground organization. Father Cobra despaired over his son's choice, but told him to live his life as he saw fit, trying to support his offspring no matter what path he took. MUX History: Ansatsusha is one of the Joes who has traveled across the rift to the TFUniverse, and currently hunts down former members of G.I. Joe who have gone AWOL. Name OOC Notes Ansatsusha is Japanese for "assassin". Logs /Posts 2010 (SG) * February 16 - "Dr. Andersen" - Ansatsusha reports in after encountering Three. Players Temped by Bzero, but available. References Shattered Glass In the Shattered Glass universe, William has rejected his father's peacenik agenda, and has joined the Arashikage ninja clan, training to become an assassin. ---- Category:Arashikage category:Assassins Category:Available Category:Characters Category:Former Cobra Category:SG-GI Joe Category:TP-Only Category:Humans Category:Ninja Category:Shattered Glass characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Ninjas